Outlaws of Love: Dark Frost
by DahlalaFrost
Summary: Okay this is another story. Please enjoy. 3 years has past since Pitch's passing and everything is good. Except for a certain frost spirit(no not Jack!). Diana Frost is lost and confused. She misses Pitch and is still in love with him. But what happens when she finds him again? And what happens when they admit their feelings to each other? R
1. Chapter 1

Outlaws of love.

It had been three years since the guardians had deffeated Pitch and had two new guardians join them. Jack and Diana Frost but now they were known as the guardians of fun and imagination.

A lot has happened in the past three years; especially romance. Bunny had a new mate. A beautiful, brown pooka named Shella. Sandy also had a girl. She was a night spirit that granted the wishes of the children who were pure hearted, kind and cared about others. Her name was Starshine. She had golden hair and green eyes. North and Tooth had gotten together even though everyone thought that she and Jack would hook up. Speaking of the male Frost, he "came out" two years after Pitch was gone. He wasn't with anyone because he was waiting for the right person to come along. But when it came to his adopted sister, Diana, that was a different story. Even though every single guy went crazy when she was around, none of them made her feel the way Pitch had. Even though he had threatened to hurt her if Jack didn't give him his staff, she still had second thoughts about him. They way he spoke to her was almost hypnotic and made her melt. His charm and dashing looks were what stole her heart all those years ago. But now, she didn't know what to feel anymore. Yes, she still had feelings for him but she kept them inside and never told anyone about them. For days she'd feel sick to her stomach and when she talked about Pitch, she'd feel better. She tried forgetting about him but she just couldn't. She had nightmares and sometimes dreams about him every night for the past three years and this worried Sandy. He confronted her many times but she just said that she was tired. Not that he ever believed her but he kept her secret safe.

One winters night, Diana was flying over Burgess, landing on a roof from time to time, laying down an extra layer of snow. All the other guardians were out working or helping North prepare for Christmas which was a week away. Everyone had already gotten gifts for one another. After North was done delivering gifts, there would be a party afterwards and every guardian had to attend. Not that Diana wanted to go this year. But she still wanted to give everyone their presents. She wanted to she her brother's face when he finally gets the electric guitar he always wanted. When everyone else asked Diana what she wanted, she told them simple things like CDs and stuff like that. But deep down she wanted to be left alone or to find Pitch.

As Diana was walking on a rooftop, a shadow flew past her and nearly knocked her over. She jumped back in surprise and floated in the air. "What was that?!" She narrowed her eyes looking for the "thing". The shadow flew past behind her. "There!" She yelled out and followed it into the woods. She chased it for hours until the sun came up and the shadow disappeared. She groaned in irratation and because she was exhausted. She sighed and landed on the ground deciding to walk home, she was to tired to fly. As she walked into an open area, she frozen in her tracks and swallowed hard. There in the centre of the open space, was the old rotted bed frame that stood over the dark hole that lead to Pitch's lair. Not thinking, she slowly made her way to it. In her mind she kept telling herself thar she shouldn't be here and that she should leave but in her heart she wanted to go see if Pitch was alive. She looked down into the hole and saw nothing. Moving the bedframe away, she jumped into the hole, not noticing the bedframe move back.


	2. Chapter 2

1Outlaws of love..

Chapter 2. "Oh, nowhere left to go."

_Not thinking, she slowly made her way to it. In her mind she kept telling herself thar she shouldn't be here and that she should leave but in her heart she wanted to go see if Pitch was alive. She looked down into the hole and saw nothing. Moving the bedframe away, she jumped into the hole, not noticing the bedframe move back. _

Diana looked around and everything was exactly the same as it was the first time she and Jack were there. The only two differences were the cages hanging from the ceiling were empty and the golden tooth containers were gone. The globe with the twinkling lights was on the other side of the lair. She flew over to it and slowly walked around it.

**"Diana Frost?"**

She quickly spun around and froze when she saw his golden eyes starring at her.** "What are you doing here?"** Pitch asked smirking slightly.** "Its been what? Three years since our last encounter. How have you been?"** He moved closer to her making her feel uneasy and nervous. Pitch hadn't changed a bit. "I...I'm doing fine." She answered fast as she backed away from him. She was trying to act brave and show no fear but Pitch could sense it easily. "Your up to something..." Diana said narrowing her eyes. Pitch looked calmly at her. Diana's fear was building up inside her as he kept moving closer to her. **"Of course I am...but maybe I'm not up to anything at all..."** He held his hands behind his back. For some or other reason he liked walking like this. Is was comfortable. **"Maybe your up to something."** Pitch grinned as he got even closer to her, almost towering over her. A blush hit Diana's cheeks as she looked up into Pitch's golden eyes. _'Why do I feel so funny inside?_' She thought to herself. Little did she know that Pitch could hear her every thought. He knew how she felt about him and he felt the same way about her. She was the most pure hearted and the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had captured his heart the first time they ever met. And now he was gonna have her.

**"Come on Diana, what did you have in mind?" **He asked reaching out his hand to touch her but she jerked away frightened by his action. _'Why do I have this weird fear and lust in me?' _She asked herself looking fearfully at Pitch. **"What are you thinking of?"** Pitch looked at her softly, sensing her fear. As intoxicating as her fear was, he would never do anything to harm her again.** "Something is paining you my dear. I can feel it..." **His voice sounded soft and almost loving in a way. Her blush grew redder. "Ehm...I...um..." She didn't know what to say. Deep down she wanted to wrap her arms around him and cry into his chest. Telling him how much she missed him and wanted him to hold her. But in her mind, she wanted to fly off and never look back. Pitch was only a few inches away from her. He reached out and softly stroked her cheek. **"Something you wanna say?"** He leaned down and gently lifted her chin. Her heart was punding in her chest. She was about to kiss him when she pulled away. "No..." She moved away towards the exit. "...I'd better go." She turned to leave. She didn't want to go but the guardians would never accept them and they'd never trust her again.

Pitch now had a hurt expression on his was. He frowned angrily. He was not gonna loose her again. Quickly, he grabbed her and pinned her to a wall. Her eyes widened and she squirmed trying to get free. "Let me go!" She growled. Pitch looked into her eyes again.** "Its not healthy to hold back feelings."** Hsi voice became gently. She stopped squirming and looked up at him. She felt her legs go numb and her breath picked up a little. "I think...I think I..." Pitch cut her off before she could finish.** "Don't say anymore." **He lifted her chin again.** "I love you too."** And with that said, he kissed her. Diana's eyes widened but she didn't fight back. His lips were so warm against her icy ones. She closed her eyes and softly kissed back. She laid a hand on his chest and he held her close. When they parted, she starred up at him. As soon as their eyes met, she fainted in his arms. Pitch smiled and held her tightly not wanting to let her go. He picked her up in a bridal style and carried her to his master bedroom.** "Yout nightmares are finally over."** He whispered and kissed her forehead as they disappeared into a dark hallway.

_**"Oh, nowhere left to go**_

_**Are we getting closer? Closer?**_

_**No, all we know is "No"**_

_**Nights are getting colder, colder**_

_**Hey, tears all fall the same**_

_**We all feel the rain**_

_**We can't change...**_

_**Everywhere we go we're looking for the sun**_

_**Nowhere to grow old, we're always on the run**_

_**They say we'll rot in Hell, but I don't think we will**_

_**They've branded us enough, "Outlaws of Love".**_

_**Scars make us who we are**_

_**Hearts and homes are broken, broken**_

_**Far, we could go so far**_

_**With our minds wide open, open**_

_**Hey, tears all fall the same**_

_**We all feel the rain**_

_**We can't change...**_

_**Everywhere we go we're looking for the sun**_

_**Nowhere to grow old, we're always on the run**_

_**They say we'll rot in Hell, but I don't think we will**_

_**They've branded us enough, "Outlaws of Love".**_

_**Yeah yeeeahh mmmmmm**_

_**Ooooooooooooo...**_

_**Everywhere we go we're looking for the sun**_

_**Nowhere to grow old, we're always on the run**_

_**They say we'll rot in Hell, but I don't think we will**_

_**They've branded us enough, "Outlaws of Love".**_

_**Outlaws of Love**_

_**Outlaws of Love**_

_**Outlaws of Love**_

_**Outlaws of Love"**_


End file.
